


Good Queen Visenya

by AlanaG



Series: The Tales of Ice & Fire [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Jon Snow, Not Daenerys Targaryen friendly, Political Jon Snow, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanaG/pseuds/AlanaG
Summary: A winter rose, not blue, but both red and white.Side Note — The summary is a reference to War of the Roses that officially ended with the formation of House Tudor, embodied by their emblem that was a combination of the red rose of Lancaster and white of York joined as one.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Aurane Waters
Series: The Tales of Ice & Fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040517
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Good Queen Visenya

** 310 AC.  **

** Visenya I Targaryen **

The iron throne looms over the entire room. It’s nowhere as high as on dragon back or as exhilarating. The iron throne is not a prize she had wanted, by the gods, old and new, she intended to keep it. 

She ascends to the throne at the age of five and twenty. She is widowed twice over, with three children in her care and a name that holds meaning and blood with power. 

A queen has never ruled before in her own right. The idea is absurd to lords of the realm, save a few, and they instantly press her to marry, an act to secure her house’s restoration or the establishment, depending on who’s asking, on the throne of Westeros. 

Visenya in public remains unmoved. Lyarra, in private, scoffs at the notion. She has two healthy sons, and even if she were so inclined to marry again, she certainly wouldn’t take any of those greedy little sods, who eyed her throne with more lust than they do her as her consort. 

No one could or would hold a title higher than hers. It had been the first law she put in place following her coronation. A sovereign queen had the full authority of a king, and any consort of hers or any sovereign queen thereafter would only hold the title of Prince.

The number of marriage proposals had dropped significantly after that, though many still came. The more persistent ones even going so far as to try to sway the queen in the way of courtly love. Poems, songs, and letters of hidden but ardent passion were received. 

Aurane would read them to her before taking their words as instruction. Her Emperor of the Night suited her just fine as he did in the day as her Master of Ships. He asked for no crown or riches. He doted on her and children that weren’t his, and she could ask for no better. 

She often wondered if Stannis would have been so accepting of Aurane if he knew the dragon-seed would eventually find his way to his wife’s bed — probably not. Then again, the dead had no say, and the living rarely did. 

Visenya would be no one’s puppet, man or woman. She ruled, and she ruled alone. Oh, she listened to what they had to say, the good and the bad, as any ruler must. Lyarra had enough humility to seek aid and advice from those qualified and knowledgeable to give it. She listened, learned, and, most importantly, understood to effectively rule her kingdom, something her aunt had yet to understand.

Though she tried to govern remotely, the unrest in her aunt’s eastern kingdom continued to grow. Daenerys failed to realize, or accept, her rule had only been assured and enforced when she had three dragons at her back. Now with only two one remaining and away from the continent, the slavers had nothing to fear. 

When news of the unrest had reached their shores, Lyarra had assured her lords, and publicly, that no Westerosi would die fighting in or for a land that had nothing to do with the kingdoms’ interest. Daenerys had been outraged, citing their kinship as reason enough, but Lyarra and Visenya remained unmoved. 

Visenya could hardly be seen going back on her word to her lords, and if her neutrality led the rich from Free Cities to send her “gifts” that she begrudgingly accepted as not hurt relations according to her Master of Foreign Affairs, then so be it. 

Never mind, these gifts had been a boon in paying off the crown’s debts amassed by the previous regime as Lyarra set about rebuilding the kingdom’s infrastructure and the crown’s wealth, what Daenerys didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt her. 

Lyarra knew realistically that it wouldn’t remain a secret for long, not with Varys in Daenerys’ ear after she refused to let him into her service, but hoped the unrest in the east would finally force Daenerys back to Essos before she learned of how far Lyarra’s neutrality went.

Daenerys was still bitter on having to yield the crown of Westeros to her, the better claimant. She had been rejected by the lords of the realm, the memories of her father and her own earned reputation not swaying them. Not to mention, with the loss of one of her dragons to the Others, the other being claimed by her eldest son, and Lyarra’s far more massive dragon compared to her own, who was susceptible to the magic of the First Men, she was forced to concede. 

Lyarra suspected and feared she would become a kin-slayer before long as Daenerys grew more resentful and angry that she wasn’t exalted here as she was in the east. No, that exaltation went to the She-Wolf of the West or, as she would be known to history, the Red Queen.

* * *

**Author's Note :::**

**Due to a lack of formal education and starting to drink her own kool-aid, Daenerys is a terrible ruler. And I thought the rivalry between the two queens would be akin to Elizabeth I and Mary, Queen of Scots.**

**So what do you think?  
Let me know your thoughts in the comments below.**


End file.
